


【Reginald Hargreeves/Number Five (ABO)】Dear Father

by alikaz



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Reginald Hargreeves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Number Five | The Boy, M/M, Omega!Number Five | The Boy, 偽父子亂倫, 別說我沒警告你, 注意避雷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikaz/pseuds/alikaz
Summary: 五號作為雨傘學院裏第一個分化的小孩，結果卻令雷金納德爵士失望透頂。為了讓他的孩子能回到戰場，不再被無聊的Omega天性給束縛，雷金納德爵士採取了極端措施。是說……一個Omega只要被一個Alpha標記了，再不會再被其他礙事的Alpha所影響了，不是嗎？
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Reginald Hargreeves
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. 上

戴著單邊眼鏡的爵士遵著禮儀，敲了三下門權作通知過後，便在房內人還沒來得及回應之前，立即打開了門。他不理會發燒發得昏昏沉沉的養子不滿的抱怨，挺首挺胸地踏進睡房朗聲宣佈：

「Number Five，作為七名孩子中首位覺醒第二性別的人，你的結果實在讓我感到失望－－很不幸地，你是名Omega。」，他舉起手，制止了皺起眉頭想要反駁的五號，繼續像相當趕時間般滔滔不絕地續說：「Omega，儘管有著生育能力，但未標記前天生對其他Alpha的感應，以及每個月都會有的發情期，會令你無法參與任務。就最後這點而言，我必須得說我並不樂見你的分化結果，尤其是你的潛能遠遠不應被無聊、可笑的繁殖工作所限制。」

聽完雷金納德爵士那落落長的宣佈後，五號抱著被子坐了起身。勾著一抹寫滿諷刺的笑容，五號用燒得有點沙啞的聲音反問一句：「那你希望我做些什麼？自殺嗎？」

「你應該找一個Alpha，性交、結合、標記，好讓你不會受其他Alpha所散發的愚蠢費洛蒙所影響……至於發情期，Grace日後會準時準備好藥物。」，爵士在他年僅13歲的養子面前宣佈。

五號聽完後，側著頭問：「首先，你要我在哪找出一個Alpha？其他兄弟姊妹全部還沒分化吧？」

「睜大你的眼睛，Number Five。」，爵士說，眼睛骨碌碌的轉過來瞪著五號，同時房間像沉入了深海般，浸滿了潮濕的海水味道。五號像意識到什麼般，瞠大了眼睛看著緩緩踱步到自己床邊的養父，並靜靜地聽著對方毫無感情地宣佈：「我是Alpha，亦將會是你的Alpha，Number Five。」

*

就算是Omega，開苞也不見得會有多輕鬆，尤其你的Alpha毫無情緒，把擴張當成肛門指檢般，戴著橡膠手套在肛門裏捅來捅去，完全不做任何前戲，只想讓五號的屁股趕快準備好，好完成結合這步驟，於是連親吻和懷抱也沒有，只是把五號面朝下按到床鋪上，要他撅高屁股別亂動。

咕啾咕啾的聲音不斷響起，交織在五號稚嫩的叫床聲中。微啞的少年聲音不知所措地胡言亂語，多半都是在央求他的父親放過他。

自覺自己行動極具道理的雷吉爵士自然是沒有理會，在聽煩了五號的哭叫時，扇了扇男孩白皙的臀瓣，責罵著：「放鬆！你得吃進我四根的手指才不會受傷。我一直以為你是能聽得懂道理那個，Number Five，不要再無理取鬧了。」

聞言，自尊心極高的五號吸了吸鼻子，把枕在手肘下的枕頭咬到嘴裏，試圖止住哀咽，然後主動扒開股瓣，把紅通通的肛門展示給他的Alpha。

透明的潤滑劑沿著泛著水光的穴口一直流到大腿，最後沒入襪沿中。

雷吉爵士勾起一邊唇角，罕有地讚賞了懂事的五號一句，然後摘掉手套，握著男孩的腰，把陰莖捅進五號的屁股裏粗魯地抽插起來。

床架隨著搖晃而支呀作響。五號咬著枕頭，承受一切痛楚與歡愉，承受剛完成發育的生殖腔被捅開，承受那漸漸漲大的結栓在體內，承受後頸被咬到出血，承受別人精液湧進體內的古怪感覺……當一切完成後，五號意識已經模糊，隱隱約約的只記得父親離開時，在房門吩咐母親照顧自己的零碎話語，然後便昏迷一般睡著了。

*

那天早餐，五號反手握著餐刀時，看著若無其事的父親，他承認他的確想一刀捅到對方的心臟去，於是，他承認他是故意提起他想穿越時空這件事。

他內心大概有0.1%的他知道，自己還未能掌握穿越時間這技能，但剩下的99.9%都是想要證明自己的焦躁……那天過後，他總覺得他的手足都聽到了他的叫床聲，這讓他的神經繃緊得快要抓狂，而更雪上加霜的是，在過去一星期，他在房內休養的時間，其他兄弟姐妹都分化了——雨傘學院內只有一名Omega，就是他，五號。

他明明比其他兄弟姐妹都還要優秀，他打從心底深深地相信這點。

五號的自尊心滿是不甘地咆嘯。

於是他無視父親的警告、故意違反他的Alpha的指令，使用異能穿梭時空……最後來到了再也沒有Alpha、Beta或是Omega之分的世界，因為全都死光了。

末日。

他在這鬼地方，渡過了無數次、無數次發情期，從他的手到隨便一根棒狀物品，他都拿來「用」過，如今的他大概能名正言順地說句：有按摩棒，誰他媽會需要Alpha？

*

見證了末日，又逃出了末日，最後又再次見證末日，於是又再逃出末日……如今來到1960年代，但又引發了另一場末日。在這段過程中，諸位哈格里夫斯遇到了他們的父親，儘管是不同年代，但同樣冷靜而理性得不似人類。

那場晚宴如同鬧劇，五號頭痛地看著不受控制的手足如何一步步把印象分扣至負數。

「別管暗殺總統的事了，再過五天就會發生災難性的戰爭。我們需要想出辦法來制止此事。」，他試圖力挽狂瀾，說服這個時空的父親協助他們。

說話間，五號懇切地望著爵士，腦袋在急速地砌出勸說的說辭的同時，不自覺分出了三分一的運作空間，來細細分辨空氣中飄浮的費洛蒙中，有哪一絲哪一毫屬於他的Alpha，讓他藏在皮鞋裏的腳趾都忍不住悄悄地踡起。

後頸似被領帶勒到了般，皮膚灼痛了起來。

*

談判失敗了，理性的人認為世界末日不足掛齒，不過是塵世中命運的一環。

他們的父親拂袖而去，把問題丟回給他那些擁有異能的小孩來解決。

離席時，穿著筆挺西裝的爵士一手握著書，一手指了指門口，丟下一句：「穿裙褲的小子，可以私下談談嗎？」，然後便頭也不回地轉身離開餐廳，就像早已知道五號會跟上他，又像其實不在乎五號會不會來，反正都是對方的損失。

五號抬起一起眉毛，從飯桌中快步離席……他有嘗試過別讓自己顯得過於心急和著緊，但他肯定自己仍是表現得相當屁顛屁顛的，一副急不及待的愚蠢樣子。

沒直接用異能瞬移過去已是他冷靜的表現。


	2. 下

這個時空的爵士理所當然地不認識五號，於是乎五號只得重新介紹起自己，敍述一次來歷與和年輕不符的外觀。

「嚴格來說，我比你現在的年齡更大。」，五號在說出這句時，內心浮現出微妙的情緒……就像發現了控制著他們整個童年的那個男人，其實也沒那麼高不可攀。

聞言，爵士似乎有些訝異地眨了眨眼睛，剛好這時，酒保為他送上了白蘭地。爵士瞟了眼酒瓶，又望了眼自稱比自己還要老的五號，邀請道：「干邑？」

五號有些驚訝地抬眸望向對方，隨即勾起唇角，抿住嘴笑得像個酒鬼，含蓄地同意：「一點點就好。」

他實在沒想到他的父親——此刻還不是他的父親的父親——如此輕易便接受了他的說辭。五號回想了下，這好像還是第一次，不用他抓狂地拉著別人的衣領大吼大叫、甚至是以刀刃相向，便能說服對方，甚至拿出相應的態度來對待自己。

爵士在倒酒時，問起了五號那天引用荷馬的緣由，五號瞟了始作俑者一眼，淡淡地解釋說因為他小時候被對方逼著背了這玩意，還要是原裝希臘文版本……五號沒法說出他會記著《奧德賽》詩句的真正原因。

大概「逼著小孩背希臘史詩」這沒邏輯的舉動完全符合雷金納德爵士的邏輯，於是乎爵士沒再問起相關的事，並向五號舉起了酒杯示意。五號祝了回去，灌了口白蘭地進嘴裏，香氣四溢的酒液似要灼燙咽喉。

酒精加熱了體溫，紅雲浮上白晢的臉頰，五號垂下目光，撓了撓後頸，黑醋栗夾著海洋味道幽幽飄散在空中……五號皺起眉頭，直覺認為自己必須速戰速決，然後趕快離開這裡。

於是他又再提起世界末日的事，懇求爵士的幫忙，但如同小時候他對父親的一切懇求一樣，這次同樣不被理會，並用著高高在上得像脫離人類視角似的口吻，指出「世界總是會毀滅」、「人類最大的缺點就是想要控制一切」，說得像自己不是人類般。

接著他們便換了個話題，從世界未日談到時空跳躍，又讓五號不由自主地講起小時候的少不更事。

到最後，父親依舊沒有鬆口答應幫助他們，這讓五號不由得有點氣餒……儘管他早知說服自己的父親，不比拯救世界來得容易。他握著酒杯，滿是苦悶地把杯中物一喝而盡。

五號放下酒杯，自覺這場談話應該告終，正打算跳下高腳椅時，爵士卻拿起了酒瓶，為兩人繼了杯。

「事實上，我還對一事感到相當好奇。」，爵士把五號的杯子推回原處，玻璃杯緩緩刮著木桌。爵士盯著抿著嘴唇的五號，待對方執起酒杯後，才講出自己的疑問：「為什麼你身上會有我的氣味……Five？如果我沒聽錯你的手足對你的稱呼。」

五號訝異了半秒，然後像聽到什麼荒謬絕倫的笑話般低聲嗤笑，同時一改之前的坐姿，整個人放鬆下來般往後靠向椅背，翹起腿、晃著酒杯，他微微側過頭笑著反問：「你真的需要問這個問題嗎？My dear father。」

他的父親抬起了一邊眉毛。

*

這大概不是一個好主意。

五號往後倒在酒店柔軟的床褥時想道，只是他懶得再去掙扎，安靜地閉上眼睛，就像決心要投進海裏般，想放任浪花把他吞噬進深海裏，載浮載沉，呼吸間盡是那熟悉得叫他窐息的海水味道。

爵士的鬍子刮著五號的頸側，嘴唇印在白嫩的皮膚上，滋滋聲的吸吮出紅㾗，粗糙的手滑進衣服下，沿著腰身撫摸到後背，然後掌心托著五號的後頸，仰下身來和男孩接吻。

感覺到對方濕漉漉的舌頭爬進了自己的嘴巴，舌頭疊著舌頭的，五號近乎無措地抓緊對方的衣襟，榛色的眼珠惶惑地亂瞟，連呼吸也忍不住憋上……他沒準備過這個，連做夢都沒想過。

爵士看到五號這副樣子，不由得退開身來，皺著眉頭問：「你從沒被人親過嗎？」，頓了頓，然後瞇起眼，似乎以為自己被作弄了般反問：「我以為你方才的暗示，是指未來的我曾經和你發生過性關係。」

五號張著嘴，結舌了一會，接著氣急敗壞地反問：「這好像還得問你吧？」，然後在爵士疑惑的目光中解釋：「是你在上次把這些全都省略掉！倒是好意思反問我為什麼沒被親過……」

爵士眨了眨眼睛，思考了一會，然後像接受了這個答案般點了點頭。「那麼，我想我有義務為未來的我向你道歉……」，說著，他用另一隻空閑的手，蓋住五號的眼睛，然後再次親吻對方。

首先是充滿禮貌的輕吻，雙唇僅僅貼著幾秒便分開，其後才漸漸加長時間，最後捂著男孩眼睛的手撫到臉頰，舌頭頂開五號輕啟的唇瓣，滑進口腔內。溫熱的呼吸交織，來不及嚥下的唾液順著微張的嘴唇滴落，五號無師自通地學會探戈，柔軟而靈巧的舌尖輕輕一觸對方便退開來，撓癢似的，只是不知會癢在哪裡。

男孩睜開彌漫著一層薄霧的眼睛，寫滿得意的笑意浮了上來，接著再次被對方捂去視線。

五號感覺到對方的嘴唇離開了自己，然後是衣物摩擦的聲音，自己的領帶被解了下來，取代對方乾燥的掌心，繫在自己眼前。五號摸了摸遮住自己視線的布條，撇了撇嘴，不滿地抗議：「我不喜歡這個。」，抱怨的聲音柔軟得像在討糖吃……五號在說出口時便後悔了，他早已超過能肆意撒嬌的年齡，而在該撒嬌的年歲時，他也沒有能撒嬌的餘地。

爵士沒有回應五號，只是默默捲起男孩的上衣，觀察了一會，然後他拉開了五號的短褲的拉鏈，把褲子連同裏面的內褲一同脫掉。按照爵士對地球上的Omega的理解，他不意外五號分化完畢的身體會因為薰陶在自己的費洛蒙下而變得濕淋淋的。

五號柔軟的穴口乖順地吸吮爵士放進去的任何東西，儘管身體的主人會氣急敗壞地罵髒話。爵士把食指抽回來，觀察了會指上包裹著的晶瑩無色的黏液，掂了掂，接著把三根手指同一時間捅了進去。

本來正罵著街的五號像哽到了般嗚咽了聲，領帶下的眼睛瞠得大大的。

「你的身體似乎不單是回溯到13歲的時間，而且還是剛分化後……你的肛門像被什麼狠操過而合不回去，而且極其期待外物的進入。Five，如果你13歲時沒有養成什麼不良的自慰習慣——我相信未來的我也不會容許這種事情發生——那唯一解釋似乎就是那場結合。」，爵士自顧自地說著冗長的分析，而唯一聽眾只記掛著他屁股裏那些指頭的進進出出，壓根沒興趣聽……反正五號從第一眼臉對臉望到父親後，屁股就一直是濕的，餓渴得叫世上任何一個婊子都自愧不如。

三十多年的寂寞，足夠讓他變成蕩婦。

圈在對方腰間的雙腿蹭了蹭，五號咕噥著催促。

「你該認真聽的。」，半滴汗水都沒流過的爵士拍了拍五號的臉頰，語氣淡淡地勸諫，「你的身體狀況也該是你進行時空跳躍前該計算的一環，微小的計算偏差——就算只是一個小數點的差異——也足以引發災難性的後果。」

五號藏在領帶下的眼睛不耐煩地往上翻，敷衍道：「我已經完全清楚那後果了，看看我這13歲的身體，難道還能不清楚麼？」，他伸手抓撓一直在彰顯自己存在的腺體，試圖緩減那熾熱的癢痛感，「讓我們把話題停在那裡日後再研究吧。」

他不想承認，但他的身體、那愚蠢得無以復加的Omega天性讓他渴望被對方……佔有，想要性交的這種可笑而不設實際又卑微低下的欲望充斥住他的腦袋，使他無暇去思考其他事情……總有一天，他會殺了這男人，沒有為什麼。

他咬著嘴唇，自行撫慰著筆挺的下身，套弄著白嫩的陰莖，把它揉搓得發紅、吐出些許液體，接著他聽到了對方拉下褲鏈的聲音，繼而感覺到對方按著自己肩膀，那讓他魂牽夢縈的陰莖隨即插進他體內，一直滑入、滑入，直至完美地楔進生殖腔內。

五號滿足地舒了口氣。

  
  
  


<完>

**Author's Note:**

> 這對的CP應該叫什麼？RegFive嗎？應該說這世界除了我外還會有人吃這對嗎(ryyy
> 
> ———
> 
> 你好，我是良辰吉日！  
> 如果您喜歡這個系列作品的話，歡迎你來以下這個網址：  
> [點下5次「like」，讓我得到微薄的收入](https://button.like.co/in/embed/kaz031102/button?referrer=https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047300/chapters/63343861)
> 
> 相關報酬會由[likecoin基金會](https://like.co/)出資，完全不需要閣下付款；只需您點下鏈結，註冊一個Like ID／登入，然後點五下「Like」，就可以贊助我了。  
> 希望閣下能為我花上這一點點時間，亦衷心希望我的故事能為閣下帶來好心情。  
> 謝謝你：）


End file.
